


You made me soup?

by AbcEasyAs123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Sickfic, Skype, Tony Stark Has A Heart, dad tony, decathlon team - Freeform, ironman - Freeform, kinda hurt/comfort, spiderman - Freeform, spiderson, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbcEasyAs123/pseuds/AbcEasyAs123
Summary: Peter gets sick while at the compound and Tony can’t help but be an overprotective dad.Bonus: Peter’s friends get their proof that he works with the famous Tony Stark.





	You made me soup?

“So am I missing much?” Peter sat at his desk, eyes red rimmed and his blanket wrapped around him up to his shoulders.

He watched his friends on his laptop screen, squinting at the brightness.

He was mainly talking to the leader of the decathlon squad, though the others peered in every now and then to say hello.

For once, Peter was missing out on a decathlon practise and it wasn’t his fault. Their decathlon team had the opportunity to go away for the weekend to relax before they got straight back into mock tournaments, and Peter had managed to catch the flu the day before.

Peter watched his friends roam around a large living room behind MJ, having all the fun without him. He was genuinely crushed.

“Hey Peter.” Cindy smiled brightly into the camera as MJ leaned out of the frame slightly.

“Hope you feel a little better soon! We need you.” She said, making Peter smile ever so slightly.

“Yeah, not that much.” He heard Flash shout from somewhere in the room. He rolled his eyes along with Cindy, not really expecting anything less, then her eyes darted around the screen.

“Peter? Are you in your bedroom? Like, it’s insanely huge, like crazy.”

Peter blushed and moved a little closer to the camera, trying to keep out the background. Not before a couple others gathered around.

 

Peter was messing around with Tony in the lab when he started to get ill.

After explaining to Tony that he could still get sick and trying to convince him not to get the best doctors in the immediate area, the man had gone about his way to baby the kid.

Tony tucked him away in his room at the compound and had given him his ‘comfiest’ pyjamas, as he’d said.

It was both flattering and hilarious that the billionaire was trying, but he really had no idea what to do.

He’d text May that he wasn’t feeling too well and was staying past dinner, then promptly passed out in seconds.

 

And that was where he was currently, bundled up in the softest bed sheets he’d ever had.

“It’s looks bigger than it is.” He offered to the faces in his laptop.

The faces seemed to shrug it off, disappearing from view.

MJ slid forward again on her chair, eyeing Peter up.

“You really do look awful.” She said, head tilted to one side.

Peter scrunched up his nose and as if on cue, had a loud coughing fit.

“Ugh, hold on a sec.”

MJ watched through the screen as Peter rummaged through a draw next to him, then shuffled his feet along the floor, gliding on the wheels of his chair to the other side of the room to another set of draws. She let her sympathetic smile out while his back was turned.

Also, the others were right. Peter’s room seemed absolutely huge. While he riffled through a drawer, she let her eyes roam around. He had a large double bed with a huge wardrobe next to it, and what seemed like a walk in wardrobe too, though she couldn’t be sure.

Like the nerd he was, he had Lego sets in boxes on his shelves with some models and half models made. There also looked to be some crazy beanbag pillow fort going on in the corner but she’d have to actually be there to see it properly.

MJ’s attention was brought back to Peter when he started coughing again, then groaning about it afterwards.

Finally, with a weak ‘aha!’ Peter found the tub of pills he was looking for, just as his door burst open.

“Hey, you okay kiddo?” Tony asked as Peter almost choked on the pills he was swallowing down.

“Uhhh...” Peter ungracefully scraped his feet along the floor, moving his chair back to the screen with seemingly more faces on it.

“Oh my god...”

“Is, is that...”

“Nope.” Peter slammed the laptop lid shut, turning round to Tony.

“Dude.” He moaned out the word.

“You can’t just barge in, I’m talking to my friends.” He gestured go the laptop.

“Okay, first of all, don’t call me ‘dude’.” Tony looked affronted.

“And second, I’m sorry I care about your wellbeing, I must be such a monster.”

Peter pouted his lips to the side, shrinking a little in his seat as he tried an innocent smile.

“Anywho, soups gonna be ready in a few, and I’m not bringing it up.”

Peter smiled up at the man from the door way. “You made me soup?”

The question was so heartfelt and Peter looked at Tony like he’d done the most wonderful thing on the planet.

Tony had to look away.

“Yeah well, don’t get too excited. Following May’s recipe was a challenge in itself.” He gave a tight smile and left, leaving a smile on the kid’s face.

He twirled around in his chair, then heard a noise and his eyes widened, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up.

“Uh, Peter?” He was pretty sure that was Cindy.

Carefully, Peter lifted the lid of his laptop up, seeing now the whole decathlon team staring at him in shock.

He cursed inwardly that the video chat hadn’t cancelled when he pushed the lid closed.

He could see Ned more in the background, totally at a loss for words.

“Uh, was that Tony Stark?” Abe was the first to speak. The teens eager to hear all the answers.

“Uhhh...maybe?” He almost asked, eyes darting around each teen.

“There’s no way that was actually Tony Stark.”

Of course that was Flash, he was barely visible in the camera, sitting somewhere near the back of the room.

“Peter, where are you?” Sally spoke next, eyes darting around the screen like the others.

“Uh, I’m in my uh, my room.” He stammered out.

“Okay then, next question.” Charles spoke up next.

“Why is Tony Stark coming into your room?” He asked incredulously.

Peter looked at all the faces looking at him expectedly and wracked his brain for a good enough answer.

“Uh, well we were working- I was working, you know with the whole intern thing, and I was here when I got ill. So I kinda just stayed.” Peter shrugged his shoulders, seemingly unbothered by the turn of events.

“So you’re stuck, sick, in a billionaire’s mansion, and he’s making you soup!” Peter went red when Sally phrased it like that.

“Uh, yeah kinda.” He laughed back awkwardly.

“And we thought we were lucky having this weekend away!” Abe said.

Then came all the questions.

 

“What’s it like actually being Tony Stark’s personal intern?”

 

“Have you met all the Avengers?”

 

“How big is his house?”

 

“Do you get to look at the tech or is it more paperwork and coffees?”

 

“Guys, guys. Peter can answer these when we’re back at school. Lay off a bit yeah? He’s still not well.” MJ cut in and moved the screen away from the prying eyes a little.

“Okay fine, but we want all the answers first thing Monday!”

Peter nodded along as he watched MJ take over the screen again.

“Hey, thanks for that Michelle, I appreciate it.”

She smiled at him, deciding not to say anything about calling her MJ.

“I’ve only saved your weekend, you’ll be famous come Monday.” She smirked at him as he groaned into his hands.

“Pete!” They both heard the faint yell of Tony as Peter glanced towards his door.

“You’d better go, your Dad’s made soup.” She winked at him.

He rolled his eyes.

“He’s not my dad.”

“Yeah, whatever you say, kiddo.”

MJ cut the video before he could respond, a small smile on his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first time posting on this site! Hope you guys like it!!


End file.
